Five times Peter's medical issues got in the way
by Frosty Forks
Summary: Peter has a secret he's been keeping from the guardians in the fear that they will treat him differently if they they find out.


**Disclaimer I do not own Guardians of the galaxy.**

It's a normal day for the guardians of the galaxy, they're just taking down some criminals on their way to their next theft. Peter was just taking down one with his blaster, as a sudden pain flared up in his head, he quickly hid a grimace and hoped none of the others had seen him, it was unlikely in the midst of all this chaos. 'Shit' Peter thought to himself, 'how could I have forgotten to take the bloody meds, and how the fuck does it just happen to actually matter this time.' Peter had forgotten to take them before, but it was unusual for him to mange to get a headache in that time. It was unusual for him to forget them at all actually, but amongst all the commotion that morning with the call from Nova he had forgotten the one thing that Yondu had drilled into him, well the most important one at any rate.

 _A young Peter was running around his new home, if he could call this ship that, when suddenly he felt the familiar pain in his head. He stopped suddenly and dropped to the ground holding his head in pain. Kraglin saw the young boy and carried him off to Yondu._

" _Hey, Yondu your boy here seems hurt" called out Kraglin, to his captain._

" _What is it boy" growled Yondu looking over Peter, trying his best, and failing not to look concerned._

" _My head hurts" mumbled Peter "I get headaches, and fainting spells a lot." There's a brief pause where no one seems to know what to say._

" _I promise it won't get in the way, I can deal with it" said Peter looking terrified at the bounty hunters._

" _No it won't, cause I have something that will help" stated Kraglin. Yondu and Peter looked at him surprised having forgotten he was there. Kraglin didn't stop to explain and walked quickly over to a storage unit pulling out a bottle of pills._

" _These should stop them, but you will have to take them daily for them to be fully effective"_

"Peter!" shouted Rocket "What the hell are you doing, are you trying to get yourself killed" Peter looked up at his surroundings and realized he was still in the middle of the battle. Without answering he took aim with his blasters and jumped back into the fray, all the while in agony from what could only be described as a migraine. Likely the fight was over soon, and Peter could head back to the Milano. The other guardians looked concerned at the silent leader's retreating figure. It wasn't like him to not boast after a fight. Quickly coming to a silent agreement that he was probably just tired they followed him back into the ship. Peter managed to make it to his room and open the secret compartment, where his precious meds were kept, quickly downing some he fell back onto his bed. Pain still clouded his thoughts and he finally let the darkness consume him.

The next time it happened was because he had run out of pills. He had meant to go grab some more from a nearby planet, but as per usual things didn't go his way. Some stupid Kree, who had secretly supported Rohan's ideas, decided to come out and terrorise a bunch of different communities. Outcast ones that didn't have access to stuff like the meds Peter takes. So Peter had taken his last meds the night before, and soon he wished he had tried to ration them out more. The guardians had already taken down the Kree but Peter offered to help clean up the mess the Krees had made. This caused mixed reactions between the guardians. Now as Peter was helping move big pieces of debris out of the way, he really wished he had listened to Rocket for once. The familiar pain had started up a few hours ago, and had just gotten worse since. He was just using his rocket boosters to lift a large piece of metal off the ground, when suddenly Peter was overwhelmed with dizziness and collapsed back onto the ground. The sudden impact brought him back from unconsciousness which was only partly a blessing due to the magnitude of Peters headache.

"Peter are you ok" implored Gamora who just happened to be walking by at the time. 'Just my luck to have someone notice' thought Peter annoyed.

"I'm fine" laughed Peter, attempting to ignore the pain, "the boosters in my shoes just malfunctioned"

"Peter don't lie to me, go back to the ship to rest immediately, you hit the ground quite hard." scolded Gamora.

"Fine, but only 'cause it was you that asked " answered Peter actually relieved she had suggested it. Peter walked away from Gamora's scowling figure in the direction of the ship, concentrating on not letting the pain overwhelm him again.

"Hey, Peter where are you going" shouted Rocket "You're the one who suggested helping" Rocket shut up quickly when he noticed that Peter had not even seem to hear him.

'He is obviously exhausted, I'll let him off just this once, just this time' thought Rocket failing at keeping concern out of his thoughts. The rest of the guardians finished the clean up that afternoon and plotted a course back to a planet closer to civilisation. Peter stayed in his room most of the trip saying he needed to repair his suit. Tendrils of pain laced Peter's head throughout the trip, he hadn't had a migraine last for days in a long time.

 _Peter was running around his house singing with his mother to her favourite tracks. Then suddenly the familiar pain started up in his head but he didn't want his mother to know. He kept singing with her, even though the music was beginning to sound harsh to his ears. Each clash of the beat sound new waves of pain through his head. Soon the familiar dizzy sensation came into play and Peter fainted. His mother ran over to him and cradled him in her arms._

" _Why won't you just tell me when you feel this way" whispered Peter's mother._

 _When Peter woke up he was in his bed with his mother sitting by him._

" _Mother" groaned Peter quietly._

" _Has the headache still not gone away" asked his mother lightly._

 _Peter just shook his head in reply._

" _Just try and get some rest, my little star lord, it will go away soon" she assured him._

 _The headache lasted a few days all the while Peter mainly keeped to his bed, sometimes muttering in pain._

Only when they arrived at the planet did Peter emerge from his room, but he didn't stop to talk to anyone just called out that he had some errands to run, and would be back soon. He managed to make it to the nearest alien equivalent to a drug store, and buy his meds. Peter shoved a few in his mouth though his migraine well more of a headache now had already eased to a dull throb. He picked up some supplies on his way back to the ship, and when he got back the guardians were happy to see he was back to his usual energetic self, even Rocket was pleased to hear the familiar music being blasted through the ship, not that he would ever admit it.

Peter knew that he should of really seen this coming. He was trapped in some sort of cell and had been for the last few days. Now his host weren't the worst they gave him enough food and water but the real problem was he didn't have access to his medicine. The familiar pain had started up a few hours ago, and Peter was hoping more than ever that his friends would find him soon.

 _They had been completing a job, a personal not altogether legal one rather than one given by the Nova Corps._

" _Peter, I hope you're right about the value of this" growled Rocket as they walked through the deserted corridor "This isn't gonna be easy to get."_

" _You'll get your money Rocket, just concentrate on the job" Replied Peter._

" _We should split up to search the rooms, we need to be quick" reasoned Gamora. "We'll might back at the Milano after we've completed our areas"_

 _The rest of the guardians nodded their agreement and went off to their separate areas._

 _Peter had almost completed his space, and was tired of dodging all the security measures, seriously who actually puts an invisible laser grid in their house. His last room wasn't that big, and had a sort of antique feel about it. The walls had intricate patterns carved onto them, which probably meant something from whatever ancestry the owner had. He was about to leave when he noticed a small chest hidden in the corner of the room. It didn't look like much it just looked like a simple wooden chest. Peter didn't think it looked like something you would keep a valuable item in, but it never hurt to check, well almost never. When Peter picked up the chest he realised it wasn't actually made of wood, it was some kind of metal. It had been painted to look like wood with even paths of light that look like they had been created by the old fashioned chandelier on the ceiling. It made it easy to overlook. Also looking closer he noticed it had a very complicated locking system. Luckily growing up with Yondu had it's advantages. Peter managed to break into the chest but it took a lot longer than he had wanted it to. Sure enough sitting in front of him was the most valuable necklace in the galaxy. His eyes scanned the neckalace, his eyes following the path of the wire twisting around the fluorescent gems. Unluckily as soon as he had opened it the guards had been notified of his presence so when he turned to leave he came face to face with them. Taken by surprise Peter had no time to react before he was knocked out and dragged to the other side of the planet._

Peter was in agony, his head was pulsing, the pressure building every minute. He had no idea what his captors were planning to do with him, and honestly he didn't want to find out. Just being trapped here without his pills was torture enough. Suddenly the sounds of fighting reached Peter's ears, his friends were finally here to rescue him. His relief didn't last long as he felt the familiar dizzy sensation take over his body and he collapsed onto the floor.

When Gamora broke through the door into Peter's prison she found him lying unconscious on the floor. Worried she quickly ran over to him, and was slightly relieved when he seemed relatively unhurt. She hurled him over her shoulder and marched out of the building, the rest of the guardians close behind.

"I am Groot."

"He'll be ok Groot, he doesn't seem to be badly hurt" replied Gamora.

Just then Peter returned to consciousness.

"Where am I" groaned Peter as he looked around confused and not quite awake.

"Your safe Peter, we're taking you back to the ship" answered Gamora softly.

Peter now fully awake realised he was in her arms, he also happily noted that his migraine had passed.

"You can put me down now Gamora, I can walk" assured Peter

Gamora grudgingly put him down knowing he'd just struggle anyway. Peter swayed a bit as he started to walk, and Drax steadied him eying him over to see if he was actually unharmed, seeing nothing he let Peter go. The guardians walked back to the Milano in silence seeing Peter still seemed to be too out of it to talk, and when they got back to the ship Peter once again disappeared into his room to get his meds. He came out again with his usual smile on his face, to reassure the others that he was fine and he had just been exhausted by his captors treatment of him. They didn't need to know that they had actually done nothing to make him fall unconscious.

Peter was wondering how he seemed to be getting worse at taking his medicine. He was in the middle of a battlefield and his head was killing him, and if he wasn't careful it probably would actually be the death of him. So the guardians were fighting Rohan's supporters, though how he actually had any Peter could not work out. Why would anyone support a nut case like him? Obviously some people since people keep rising up against them. Anyway now is not the time to think about that thought Peter, as he took down another Kree. Just as he went to take down someone else a spike of pain pushed through his brain and he fainted.

"Peter, Peter" Peter opened his eyes to the guardians standing over him calling his name. Confused he looked around and realised he was in the middle of the battle field.

"Shit" exclaimed Peter when he realised what had happened.

"I am Groot?"

"I'm fine, one of the Kree just managed to get cheap shot" smiled Peter, trying to hide the pain.

"Oh yeah, because being knocked unconscious counts as being fine" quipped Rocket.

"Oh is our umm raccoon ah concerned now" Peter finished lamely, unable to concentrate on what he was saying.

"How can he get a cheap shot, one does not pay to shoot someone" remarked Drax confused.

Gamora rolled her eyes at her teammates antics, "Come on we better get back to the ship and look you over."

Peter would have replied with some inappropriate comment but his head was hurting to much for him to bother The guardians headed back to the ship in silence, Peter too busy trying to walk straight to continue their usual banter. When they got back to the Milano Peter managed to slip away quickly to grab his meds before letting Gamora check him over for any serious injures. His trip did not go unnoticed though, Rocket realised this was the fourth time Peter had disappeared into his room after acting strange or having been found unconcious.

"Maybe there's something more to this than him getting hurt" Rocket thought

Peter couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to misplace his meds. He always puts them back into the secret compartment in his room, where else could he had left them. Now because he couldn't find them he is being forced to sit through a meeting with the

nova corps with a massive headache. Which is really not fun, especially when you're supposed to be the sort of leader for the group.

"So Star-Lord, what do you think of the proposal" questioned Irani Rael.

"Right, umm I think it's"

"Were you even listening, Peter" interrupted Gamora.

"I was I just got a bit distracted" answered Peter struggling not to show the pain he was in.

"Star-Lord if you don't take these meetings seriously we won't offer our help" started the Nova Prime somehow in a tone that didn't suggest she was threatening to abandon their protectors. Peter was trying to work out how to respond to that when he realised he wouldn't have to and fell from his seat onto the floor.

Peter awoke to the bright shining lights of the medical facilities. Which did nothing to help his migraine.

"Dammit" muttered Peter how the hell was he going to explain this. Hearing Peter mutter the guardians crowded beside his bedside.

"What the hell happened" burst out Rocket as he failed to not sound concerned.

"Well you see" started Peter as he struggled to think of something to say with the pounding going on in his head.

"I'll tell you later can you just get a doctor over here" requested Peter giving in to the inevitable.

The guardians looked confused and slightly worried at the request, but Gamora went and grabbed a doctor for Peter.

"What can I do for you Star-Lord" queried the doctor.

"Could you get me some Blaccine" asked Peter.

"I'm not sure I should just be handing out medicine, I'm the doctor here not you" advised the doctor.

"Oh um I take it regularly,I somehow managed to misplace it though which is how I ended up here actually" answered Peter, who was now not bothering to hide the pain he was in and was massaging scalp.

"Oh I'll go get you some then" stated the doctor hurrying over to the medicine supply.

The rest of the guardians were looking at Peter curiously, surprised at this new information. They wanted to query him about it, but could see that he was in too much pain to talk to them right now. The doctor was soon back with the pills and handed Peter some. Peter swallowed the pills with the ease of someone who had been doing it for most of their life, which he had. He then waited for the medicine to take effect. As the headache dulled Peter found himself falling into a peaceful slumber.

As Peter slept the Guardians started a hushed conversation over his bed.

"What is he doing lying about taking a medicine regularly" whispered Gamora, somehow making her voice keep it's scolding tone.

"I am Groot" stated Groot, worried.

"I do not see how this deceiving could benefit him" put in Drax.

"I know, is he trying to make himself worse" added Gamora. The guardians keeped up this conversation, their voices slowly rising in volume. Only one did not join in.

"Guys, Shut up!" Rocket interrupted. Silence filled the room instantly, three pairs of eyes moving to rest on the raccoon.

"Have you considered that he isn't lying about the pills" stated Rocket, Gamora instantly opened her mouth to reply, but Rocket cut her off. " Just think about it, haven't you noticed Peter disappearing into his room just after he's been acting strange or we're found him unconscious? What if he keeps his pills in there? I can't be the only one who has noticed anything strange about the way Peter acts sometimes, like the time he hid in his room for days claiming he was fixing his suit." Realisation dawned on the guardians faces.

"I am Groot"

"I don't know how serious it is" replied Rocket.

"We must wait for Peter to wake up then, surely he will no longer bother to keep this secret" added Drax. Just then Peter's eyelids started to flutter and he slowly came back to consciousness. "Speak to the devil, is that correct?" asked Drax.

"It's speak of the devil and I take that you have been talking about me" answered Peter groggily, as he slid up against the bed rail.

"We've been trying to work out what you were talking about when you said you were taking Blaccine regularly" Gamora reported.

Peter let his smile fall off his face as he remembered why he was sitting there. Thoughts raced round his head, trying to find a way out of this. He quickly came to the conclusion that he would Have to tell them.

Peter's mouth came to a stop as he finished the story about his childhood and his illness. The rest the guardians who had stayed silent throughout were now frozen in shock. Unsurprisingly it was Rocket who broke the silence, his growl grabbing everyone's attention

"Ya idiot Quill. How the frick were we supposed to help you if we didn't know what's wrong. We need our resident idiot in top shape. You're are supposed to be leading us, though I'm not sure why you're our leader when you obviously have no common sense."

"I am Groot" Groot interrupted Rockets rant.

Peter sighed in relief. "Thanks Groot and Rocket I was worried that you would look down at me as weak if you knew. I'm not exactly fit to be leader."

"Peter this illness doesn't take away your ability to lead, and as long as you remember you're medicine it won't affect you" reasoned Gamora.

"She is right Quill, this does not change anything" agreed Drax.

"I am Groot"

"Alright, but maybe I should still knock some sense into that idiot brain of yours so you stop forgetting to take your pills." voiced Rocket.

Peter's smile made it back onto his face and he immediately went back to his usual self, flirting with Gamora. The only difference was that she couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed today and just smirked at his antics. As they left Rocket cleared any mention of Blaccine from Quills personal record. 'He wasn't becoming soft he just didn't want anyone to find out about a possible weakness of the Guardians' he thought as he too disappeared back to their ship.


End file.
